


Earth's Tiniest Heroes

by KaiserinCheshire



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserinCheshire/pseuds/KaiserinCheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki happened enough said.<br/>I don't own Marvel. I only own my ideas.<br/>Hope you like it and Heart it.<br/>(Y/N)- Your Name<br/>(H/C)- Hair Color<br/>(H/L)- Hair Length<br/>(E/C)- Eye Color<br/>(F/C)- Favorite Color<br/>(Y/C)- Your Choice<br/>Also on Quotev and Wattpad</p><p>Quotev<br/>http://www.quotev.com/story/6352344/Earths-Tiniest-Heroes</p><p>Wattpad<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/story/39336757-earth%27s-tiniest-heroes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earth's Cutest Munchkins At Walmart

Brilliance is usually coupled with madness. And it was sheer chaos now, thanks to a Norse mischief maker named, Loki. He came up with a "brilliant" plan to turn "Earth's Mightiest Heroes" into, "Earth's Cutest Munchkins". S.H.I.E.L.D assumed it was either for revenge, or to take over Midgard. Either way, it didn't really matter at this point. Because, in all his mischief making, he did not anticipate that he would accidentally curse himself too, in the process. S.H.I.E.L.D was very secretive when they briefed you, so you knew very little about the specifics. Regardless, S.H.I.E.L.D seemed to trust you, and Fury was more than happy to have you take them off his hands. You, Coulson, and Hill were supposed to watch them. And you could certainly see why.

  
Which leads you to looking at the 13 children on your couch watching you. Agent Phil Coulson and Agent Maria Hill were with you staring at the children.

  
"Okay so let me get this straight. Loki uses a spell to turn the Avengers into children, but accidentally turned himself into a child also." You said looking at the kids before turning to look at the two agents

  
"Yes." Hill answered

  
"So who's who?" You asked

  
"Tony is holding Bruce." Phil said motioning to the 2 de-aged scientists before looking at the other children "Romanoff is obviously the red head. Barton is sitting next to her. Vision is sitting next to Wanda and Pietro. Thor and Loki are sitting near each other. Steve is sitting with Bucky, Rhodey, and Sam."

  
"We need supplies for all of them." You said

  
"We're taking them shopping?" Hill asked in disbelief looking at the kids

  
"We have to Maria." Couslon said to her

  
"How are we going to take them to Wal-Mart if we have no minivan or car seats?" Hill asked Coulson

  
"The director got us a minivan." Coulson told them

  
"But no car seats?" Hill muttered

  
"We'll make due." You said grabbing Bruce from Tony's arms you motioned for the kids to follow Coulson and Hill out the door and to the minivan

  
Coulson lifted each child in and strapped the seat belts around them, hoping it would be enough to keep them in place. He almost felt like a father with two kids of his own but, he quickly pushed that thought aside. Hill sat in the passenger's seat, Phil took the driver's seat while you were in the backseat holding baby Bruce sitting in between Loki and Thor.

  
"We're going car seat less. Hang on back there." Phil chuckled as he got into the front and drove off to the store.

  
Turning his full attention to the road while Maria watched in case anyone tried to attack. (Y/F/N) made sure no one fought or cried. Not long after that did they arrive at a Wal-Mart. Maria and Phil both got off grabbing some carts before placing Vision, Loki, Black Widow, the twins, and Thor in one cart while other 6 munchkins walked. (Y/F/N) got off still holding Bruce while Phil led pushed the cart into the large store he quickly made his way back into the baby supplied with Maria, the 6 munchkins, and (Y/F/N) following after him.

  
"So what do we need...?" Maria mumbled to herself. She then looked at Phil and (Y/F/N).

  
"Well for Bruce and maybe the ones who aren't potty trained we need diapers." You said motioning to Bruce in your arms then to Natasha, the twins, Loki, and Vision

  
That's when all the kids began pointing to what they wanted for their wardrobes. Maria took care of Natasha and Wanda picking out black, red, and pink themed clothes. Phil helped the boys pick out their clothing in their respective choices while (Y/F/N) chose for Bruce.

  
"Think you got enough clothes there?" Maria asked the team of children, but the question was clearly for the two adults with her

  
"Hey, we just grabbed what he pointed to," Tony said with a shrug

  
"Okay, to the toys now," Phil exclaimed with a big smile as she dropped the clothes into the second empty cart. As you started walking toward the toys, Clint reached out and grabbed a pair of baby dark sunglasses. Putting them on he looked just like the older Hawkeye they all knew and loved behind those dark shades.

  
Tony let out a quick laugh and ruffled Clint's hair as he passed and said, "Cute." Before following Clint's lead and grabbed his own pair of teen sunglasses putting them on also.

  
When they got to the toys, Phil and Maria let their precious cargo down to play. The children all ran to all the different toys and started playing, grabbing things off the shelves left and right. After they let go of a toy, the team would put it into the cart and continue on, keeping an eye on their baby Avengers.

  
After a couple of minutes, a little boy around their (current) ages walked into the aisle with his mother. When the boy walked over to the kids, he said something in what only can be described as baby language, babbling and garbling. The kids responded in their own gibberish, and they all sat down facing each other. The mother of the other boy looked at the children (except Tony) and smiled, then continued to shop. The adults (well Phil and Maria) watched confused as to what they were doing and were about to question it, but then the kids started to roll a bright red and blue ball back and forth while talking in their secret language.

  
When the other boy's mom finished shopping, she said, "Come along, Dom." The little boy, now identified as Dom, stood and waved bye-bye at the kids, which the baby Avengers returned, then left.

  
"Soooo, I guess toddler talk is a universal language," Tony stated to no one in particular after watching the exchange.

  
Pietro crawled over to a shelf and pulled out another ball that was sky blue and had a bunch of hero symbols on it, Ironman and Spiderman to name a few, Captain America obviously on it as well. He walked over to you  and reached his hands up, while opening and closing them, signaling he wanted to be picked up. You gently grabbed him without a word and put the ball in the cart after handing Bruce to Tony. Phil then started walking toward the end of the aisle where there were blankets. As the kids picked things out, something caught Phil's eye. It was the baby harnesses (also known as a baby leash) that was one with black with bat wings sticking out of the back. Another set was of Mickey and Minnie Mouse, etc. He pulled it off the shelf. "Look at this. We may need it with his habit of disappearing due to his super speed," he said with a slight smile as he held it out for the others to see.

  
"So cute!" was (Y/F/N)'s cooing response.

  
Tony (holding Bruce in one arm) just grabbed it and threw it in the cart placing enough for each toddler. "It will come in handy if he ever wants to be put down," Maria commented while looking at how Pietro clung to you, tiny fist balled up in (Y/C) shirt.

  
"What else do toddlers need?" Phil questioned while looking to the two females with a furrowed brow.

  
"Umm. . .diapers... furniture...pacifiers and bottles...maybe?" Maria gave a quick shrug.

  
Placing the kids in the cart Clint and Tony removed their sunglasses and put them in the cart. The team walked to the next aisle and Maria pushed the cart, with some difficulty the toys and clothes both weighing it down.

  
As Maria and Phil stared dumb-founded at the sheer amount of different products to choose from a worker happened upon them. As luck would have it, it was someone named Nick. He saw the 13 children and did a double take, starring at the munchkins that were identical to the Avengers.

  
"Is that the... I mean, can I help you?" Nick asked after shaking the shock out of his head.

  
"Huh, oh, yeah, we need diaper changing stuff, furniture, bottles and pacifiers. Anything children related, really." Maria said sweetly while ignoring the first part

  
"Well, you will need a diaper -" Nick started, but was interrupted by Tony who muttered, "No shit, Sherlock."

  
Nick continued, "- and baby powder, baby lotion, diaper rash cream, wipes, and a changing table or mat." Nick said and chose to ignore the comment. "Here," he said and handed them the top brands of all the products. "The changing mats are at the end of the aisle and the changing tables are around the corner." The worker pointed in each direction in turn.

  
"kay, thanks." You said and headed that way while Maria shoved the cart with a bit of a struggle

  
"Thank you, my friend," Phil thanked politely with a nod and followed the women pushing the cart of 6 children and the 7 other following behind the women

  
"So are those the Avengers?" Nick asked again, but they ignored him and followed Phil and Maria with the cart. You were the only one who looked back; glaring at Nick for a moment then went after your team.

  
"So kids, which mat?" Phil asked while holding up a bunch of different ones with superhero symbols because that seemed to be the theme the kids were going with; he only figured it would carry on. The boys looked at all of them then pointed to one that was dark blue with Avengers symbols that had the large Avengers symbol on the inside.

  
"Of course, these kids are really obsessed with their hero lives," Maria stated with an amused laugh

  
"They probably just miss there older selves," Phil said sending a pitying looks at the toddlers who were clinging to their respective toys

  
They started to head out of the baby section and to the check out when they saw the cribs. "Do you think we should get one?" Maria asked, a little unsure of how long the Avengers would stay kids

  
"Why not, it's SHIELD's money," Tony stated with a broad smile and headed toward the cribs with everyone else following choosing other furniture for the rooms they separated for the kids

  
"Wow..." Tony uttered as the adults all stared wide-eyed at how many choices there were. At least two dozen were lined up and just waiting for the kids to jump in

  
"Well, I think a dark wood would be best for him. Maybe black, then we could get a Hulk bed set," You noted while Wanda and Natasha giggled at the thought

  
Thirty minutes, 1 black crib, 1 red with superhero print playpen, a 1 black twin bed, couple of pairs of baby shoes and booties for Bruce, all the clothes the kids chose, the toys, two crib sheet sets (one Hulk, one Avengers, of course), 6 all black car seat that was already assembled. All you needed to do was buckle it in, sippy cups, pacifiers, baby plate sets and cutlery, a black carrier for Bruce, 6 booster seats, diapers and diaper changing supplies, a twin black and white bed set (for Tony), and a million Wal-Mart grocery store bags later, the team left Wal-mart, the poor cashier behind the register exhausted and confused.

As soon as they stepped outside, they noticed how late it was. It was a little after noon when went in and now it was dark with stars twinkling high above them.  
  
"Stars!" The kids (except Tony) shouted and opened and closed their small hands, (Pietro the one that was not clinging to you) at the stars, reaching for them.

"We're late. We need to get dinner started." Maria said as they (i.e. mainly Phil) quickly loaded the minivan while you, Tony, and Maria buckled the kids in before Phil drove everyone back to the Avengers Tower.

The trio of adults scrambled out of the minivan as soon as they got into the garage of the tower. Tony came out holding Bruce, of course, waiting with all the other kids as the adults carried out all of the Wal-Mart bags and into the main room where the Avengers were usually at. Though he did not have time to complain as they all waited in the main room where they expected to see a very pissed off Fury but instead were met with an amused one, to be exact.  
  
"How was your trip to Wal-Mart?" He asked amused at the adults and Tony 


	2. Earth's Cutest Munchkins Making Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki happened enough said.  
> I don't own Marvel. I only own my ideas.  
> Hope you like it and Heart it.  
> (Y/N)- Your Name  
> (H/C)- Hair Color  
> (H/L)- Hair Length  
> (E/C)- Eye Color  
> (F/C)- Favorite Color  
> (Y/C)- Your Choice  
> Also on Quotev and Wattpad
> 
> Quotev  
> http://www.quotev.com/story/6352344/Earths-Tiniest-Heroes
> 
> Wattpad  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/39336757-earth%27s-tiniest-heroes

Tony just stared at Fury before he took a seat on the couch taking out his phone while the other kids all sat on the ground playing with their new toys. Bruce was placed in the playpen with some toys to be kept occupied while the adults talked.  
  
"We bought them everything we thought they might need." Phil said  
  
"We don't know how long they'll stay like this so SHIELD will deal continue doing before the Hydra attack." Fury said watching as Natasha and Clint played with the toys they got  
  
"We'll keep watch over them." Maria said  
  
Fury nodded before looking at the kids "Make sure they don't cause any trouble and don't get taken." He said before walking to the elevator and leaving  
  
"So we need to set up where they'll be sleeping and make dinner for all of us." (Y/F/N) said looking at the two agents  
  
"We'll set up the rooms." Maria said pointing to herself and Phil  
  
"Then I'll make dinner." (Y/F/N) said "Tony can watch the kids."  
  
Tony looked up at the sound of his name before going to look at all the kids.  
  
Maria and Phil both went to set up the rooms while (Y/F/N) went to the kitchen to make some dinner. When you came to check on them you first caught sight of Tony.  
  
"Tony!? What are you doing?!" You exclaimed fearfully  
  
"See, I'm making an electrical-"  
  
All you had to hear was the word "electrical" and you took his tools away from him.  
  
"Hey!" The 13 year old pouted, his arms crossed  
  
A clanging noise was heard, followed by sorrowful crying in the other room. And instinctively, you rushed over there to see what the commotion was about.  
  
Three year old Loki, black hair tossed about, and pale face flushed, was sitting on the ground, balling his eyes out and pointing at Thor.  
  
"What happened?!" You asked, worried that he was hurt, as you knelt down in front of him at near eye level.  
  
"He-" Loki whimpered, through shaky breaths. "He broke my helmet!" Loki sniffled, his eyes red from crying  
  
"It was an accident brother!" Four year old Thor exclaimed sadly. The blonde handed you the small helmet and the broken piece of the horn to show you what happened  
  
"Oh no.. Well, maybe Tony can fix it for you." You said with a soft smile, then pet Loki's head comfortingly. He reached his tiny hands out to you in response, and you picked him up into your arms, his head peeking beyond your shoulder, while you walked into the living room.  
  
Loki glanced at you just a moment, and when he was sure you weren't paying attention, he stuck his tongue out at Thor.   
  
The kind hearted warrior pouted, and ran over to the living room, where you now were.  
  
" (Y/F/N), (Y/F/N)! Loki stuck out his tongue at me." Thor tattled.  
  
Loki glared. "Why you little-"  
  
Suddenly you heard baby Bruce (5 months old) cry and you gently put Loki down. "No fighting." You demanded and ran over to Bruce.  
  
"Why do you have to be so mean?" Thor asked, his expression forlorn.  
  
"I don't know maybe cause I'm a frost giant and you aren't. And anyway,  _you're_  the mean one!" Loki accused  
  
"I am not mean!" Thor defended  
  
"Yes you are! Last time I wanted to get into the cookie jar before dinner, you wouldn't help me." Loki said and crossed his arms, very grumpy  
  
"That's because maiden (Y/N) said that we couldn't."  
  
"You're boring."  
  
"No I'm not." Thor said, his lip quivering  
  
Six year old Steve walked up to them. "No need to name call Loki."  
  
"Well he is! You Midgardians never wanna hear the truth."  
  
"But it isn't true!" Thor bellowed holding back tears  
  
Meanwhile, you had finally shushed baby Bruce and were currently feeding him his bottle, when you suddenly felt something stick to your arm.  
The  children were all over the house three year old Wanda and Four year old Vision were playing around using their powers to levitate small knickknacks around. Six year old Sam and Rhodey were watching tv in the living room acting like good children. Three year old Pietro was running around the whole tower only stopping when his sister called him over. Six year old Bucky was playing with some soldier figures in the kitchen.  
  
It was an arrow with a neon orange suction cup at the end.  
  
"Haha! Gotcha." Five year old Clint grinned and you glared at him slightly  
  
He ran over and unstuck the arrow with four year old Natasha close behind. "Clint!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You shouldn't do that to  (Y/N), you should get Loki!"  
  
Clint grinned wide. "Yes!"  
  
"No. No, no, no, no! Stop it Clint!" You tried, but it was too late...  
  
Pop! The toy was stuck to Loki's forehead. He gave a deadly glare and ripped off the annoying thing before yelling, "I'm gonna kill you Clint!"  
  
"No, no, no! There will be no killing in this household! Stop it Loki!" You ordered and Bruce started whimpering so you rocked him gently.  
  
Clint shot another one at him but this time Loki caught it and flung it back at him so it stuck to the archer's forehead. Clint looked dumbfounded and Loki took this as an opportunity to tackle him.  
  
Baby Bruce started crying now. "Shhh... it's ok sweetie."  
  
Steve ran over and yanked Loki off of Clint and they both stood up and glared at each other. "Now, are you two going to say you're sorry?"  
  
Loki paused for a moment. "No." He decided and hit Steve in the stomach. And, creepily, Bucky's head snapped up as soon as Loki had touched Steve immediately going to Steve's aid causing all the other children to follow him also.  
  
"Ow! What'd you do that for?!" Steve said with watery eyes, clearly in pain  
  
"I do what I want." Loki smirked. When Bucky saw this he had to be hold back by Sam, Vision, and Rhodey. Wanda and Pietro just stared at him like he was stupid.  
  
Steve glared slightly and tackled Loki into a headlock.  
  
"Hey! Let go of me you stupid Midgardian!" The mischievous tot squealed  
  
"Be nice!" Steve exclaimed  
  
"Thank you Steve." You said and grabbed Loki's hand before Steve let go  
  
"It's my duty ma'am." Steve said proudly and saluted with his tiny hand  
  
Natasha, Wanda, Pietro, and Clint snickered at the word "duty" while Steve seemed oblivious to their laughter. Bucky broke free from the other three boys and went to check over Steve to see if he wasn't injured.   
  
"Tony?" You called  
  
"Yes sweet thing?" He replied smoothly  
  
"Don't call me that, and can you watch Bruce for a moment I need to talk to Loki."  
  
"Ok... I guess.." He mumbled and took the baby in his arms  
  
You walked into the next room with Loki and he smoothed his hair, looking nervous.  
  
He sighed. "I know what I did was wrong but-"  
  
"He hurt your feelings?"  
  
He nodded sadly and softly kicked the ground. "I just want people to like me is all. I don't wanna be mean I just am sometimes." He said, sounding disappointed  
  
You looked sympathetic and said, "You know, your brother cares for you a whole lot."  
  
"No he doesn't." Loki muttered sadly  
  
"Sure he does! Just the other day, Tony said something mean about you, and Thor threw his hammer at him."  
  
"He did that?" Loki asked, amazed. "Wow. ... Well then... how come he isn't nice to me all the time?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"It's because I'm mean huh?"  
  
You nodded slightly.  
  
"Oh... Well, I'll try to be nicer. Really! And- and then we can be like real brothers!" He grinned, walking around proudly as he said, "Thor and Loki, together battling against the toughest enemies! Nothing can stop us!"  
  
You giggled at his enthusiasm.   
  
"But... that means I can't be mischievous. And I can't stop that, that's too much fun!" He looked concerned  
  
"Well, you can be mischievous, as long as it's not mean spirited."  
  
"Well... I'll try. I'll try for my big brother and I'll try for me." He said decidedly  
  
You smiled and gave him a hug. "I'm so proud of you."  
  
He grinned and went off to play with the others, excited to try and play nice, oddly enough.   
  
They were a handful to be sure, but you loved them and you'd have to take care of them until you figured out a way to undo Loki's scheme gone wrong.  
  
Who knows, maybe it would be for the better. Maybe this could be a way for you to get through to Loki; kids are very honest and that honesty could help you get him to see the light when he becomes an adult again.   
  
Hopefully.  
  
That's when Maria and Phil walked in.  
  
"What happened?" Maria asked  
  
"Loki was being Loki, but it's all good now." You said  
  
"Is dinner ready?" Phil asked   
  
"Yeah. We just need to feed them, bathe them, and put them to sleep." You said  
  
"Well let's start cause it's going to be hard catching them." Maria said looking at the kids


	3. Earth's Cutest Munchkins It's Barley 9:30 A.M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki happened enough said.  
> I don't own Marvel. I only own my ideas.  
> Hope you like it and Heart it.  
> (Y/N)- Your Name  
> (H/C)- Hair Color  
> (H/L)- Hair Length  
> (E/C)- Eye Color  
> (F/C)- Favorite Color  
> (Y/C)- Your Choice  
> Also on Quotev and Wattpad
> 
> Quotev  
> http://www.quotev.com/story/6352344/Earths-Tiniest-Heroes
> 
> Wattpad  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/39336757-earth%27s-tiniest-heroes

Dinner was a success with of course a bit of mischief going on and then came the chase for bath time.

Tony and Bruce were not really a problem the problem was the other kids. Phil was in charge of Bucky, Steve, Rhodey, and Sam. Vision, Clint, Thor, Loki, and Pietro were with Tony. You and Maria had Nat and Wanda to bathe. 

The children already bathe and watching tv in the room was Bucky, Steve, Rhodey, Bruce, Sam, Tony, and Vision. Wanda and Natasha were in their room watching a movie also. Thor was being bathed by Phil while Maria was with Loki and you were chasing down Pietro. After managing to catch Pietro you gave him a bath while Phil and Maria put the others to sleep.

When you finally put Pietro to sleep the three of you collapsed on the couch in the living room. 

"Well that was exhausting." Maria said looking at you and Phil

"Well I'm going to my room and sleep before the kids wake up." Phil said before leaving the room 

Maria and You looked at each other before following Phil's example going to sleep.

~Timeskip to Morning brought to you by Grell Chasing William and Sebastian for Cuddles~

The following morning all the adults were still fast asleep. Tony had promised he'd watch the kids for twenty minutes so they all could sleep in. In return they would keep the little ones away for the same amount of time so he could work in peace.

Right now, Loki and Thor were playing with their action figures. Wanda and Natasha were coloring. Clint and Pietro were playing spies and with playdough. Rhodey, Bucky, Sam, and Steve were all playing battleships and coloring. 

You, Phil, and Maria had bought them many toys to play with when you heard that you would be taking care of them until they became adults again. 

Loki had neatly set up his toy army, looking very focused on his task. Thor set up where the bad guys were going to be and sighed.

"What's wrong Thor?" Asked Loki, concerned

"You're gonna be on the bad guys side again aren't you?" He said sadly

Loki thought a moment before saying, "No, I wanna be on your side this time."

Thor's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Really?!"

"Sure, why not." Loki said casually, and started moving his army from neutral territory to Thor's side

When Loki looked up he saw Thor, who had joyful little tears in his eyes and had a certain look that made Loki nervous.

"Now... let's not get carried away..." Loki said and Thor tried to hug him

Loki got up and ran away.

Thor ran after him with a smile, "You shall not escape the hug monster!"

"Hey! What are you guys doing?!" Yelled Tony. "Clint, don't eat that." He said and tried to take the playdough away from him

Clint pouted and ripped half of it and threw the pink playdough at Tony's face. Tony's face turned red with anger. "Not. Worth it." He said through a clenched jaw

* * *

Ten minutes in and the door flew open where you, Maria, and Phil were sleeping. Tony stood there, holding Thor and Loki, one on each arm, trying to keep them apart.

"I just want to hug you!" Thor said happily

"But I'm scared you'll crush me!" Loki squealed

Clint and Natasha were each clinging onto one of Tony's feet. While Bruce whimpered in the background and Steve and Bucky babbled about American history. Rhodey and Sam were arguing about who was a better hero. Vision, Wanda, and Pietro were all creating chaos by using their powers.

The three of you all sat up, all your hairs a mess.

"I can't take it!" Tony yelled. "This is not worth twenty minutes of peace!" He said, feeling overwhelmed and tears in his eyes

You walked over and took Thor and Loki from Tony. Maria grabbed Wanda and Phil grabbed Vision while Pietro zipped away from him.

Thor had a big grin on his face and kept reaching for his little brother, while Clint and Natasha moved over to cling onto your feet.

"Can you make us some coffee?" You asked Tony and he nodded

"Oh, and, Bruce is whimpering again." Tony said and closed the door

You sighed and gently set Thor down on the bed so you could use your free hand to brush your hair. When you finished you grabbed your robe, threw it over your shoulder, picked up Thor and walked out to the living room. Maria and Phil already there (having followed Tony out when you weren't looking) in the living room were trying to stop a fight from brewing between Sam, Bucky, and Rhodey.

"Clint, Natasha, I'm going to need you to let go of my feet now ok?"

They scampered off in response and you got a bottle for Bruce.

You put Thor and Loki down and sat with them after you picked up the squirming baby and started feeding him is bottle.

"Now, what's the problem?" You asked the little ones

"I want to hug him." Thor stated happily

All the adults chuckled. "Well, why don't you?"

"Loki won't let me." Thor said sadly

"He'll crush me!" Loki squealed

"I'm sure he'll be gentle, won't you Thor?"

Thor nodded quickly and held his arms out to his brother.

Loki looked wary but let his brother hug him.

"I love you little brother!" Thor squealed.

"I... love you too." Loki muttered. "Now let go."

"No."

"Thor..." You warned

"Just a few more seconds?" Thor pleaded. "He never lets me hug him." He sighed

"Alright." You said

A few moments later Thor let go of Loki and said, "Let's pretend we're warriors and-"

Cap tugged at your shirt while the two brothers wandered off to play.

"Ma'am?"

"You can call me (Y/N), Steve." You smiled

"Umm, umm... Umm..."

"What is it Steve?" You asked kindly

"I don't have anyone to play with.... umm can I play with you?" He asked, his blue eyes filled with even more innocence than when he was an adult

"You could try and play with Thor and Loki." You suggested

"Loki doesn't like me." He said. "And neither does Tony. And Clint and miss Tasha only make fun of me. Wanda is playing with Pietro. Bucky, Pietro, Sam, and Rhodey are all in time out." He said sadly

You sighed and kissed the top of his head. "Why don't we all play a game together, that way they can get to know you." You smiled as Maria and Phil went to do their jobs for Fury

"Ok." Steve said quietly

"You forgot your coffee." Tony said while you burped Bruce

"Oh... Umm... Yeah I guess I'll just have to skip it."

Tony went back to building his toy robot and commented, "Probably should drink a red bull though if you wanna get anything done today."

You sighed. He was probably right but you didn't want to be all hyper while you watched the children.

Hopefully this game would work out, and Steve would be able to play with Sam, Bucky, and Rhodey.

You looked at the digital clock on the oven and sighed. It was only 9:30 and you were already dreaming of going back to sleep


End file.
